Truth or Dare (Slash)
by EV1
Summary: Cindy and Max play a high stakes game of truth or dare


TRUTH OR DARE Title: Truth or Dare   
By: EV   
Rating: NC-17   
Website: [http://www.geocities.com/lady_vader21/FanWork.html][1]   
[][2]

Summary: Max and cindy play a high stakes game of Truth or Dare   
Warning: Violence ahead as well as f/f Slash. 

author's note: I'm new at this, so if the story sucks it's not my fault. Anyway, no flames, you have been given necessary warning and time to walk away. After all this talk about a lack of Dark Angel slash I decided to write one. 

disclaimer: You know I don't own these people or the show thier from, that's why it's called a fan fic. 

-------------------------- 

The rain splattered against the window, the wind howled outside, and Cindy and Max sat on the floor of thier apartment drinking some cheep wine they had stored in a bottom cabinet. The rain had prevented them from going out, but they decided to have a private party. Cheep as the wine was, it had them feeling tipsy very soon. 

"Hey Cindy," Max asked. "Did you ever play truth or dare." 

"Are you kiddin' we use to play that game in my old neighborhood everyday," Cindy told her. 

"Want to play?" Max asked. 

"Cool," Cindy replied. "So who goes first?" 

"I'll go first," Max said. "Truth or Dare." 

"Truth."Cindy stated. 

"Have you ever thought about me in a sexual way?" 

Cindy smiled. "You know you fine. And Orginal Cindy ain't blind." 

Cindy wasn't sure how Max would react to this confession. She was surprised to see Max seemed quite satisfied with herself and smiled. 

"Truth or Dare," Cindy asked her. 

"Dare," Max replied with mischief in her eyes. Must have been the liquor, Cindy reasoned. 

Original Cindy thought for a momment about a good dare. Sure, there were a couple of things she wanted to say in the heat of the moment, but she didn't know if she should test thier friendship with it right now, so she thought of something else. 

"You know the old guy down the hallway." 

"Robson? With the beer belly?" 

"Yeah, flash him." 

"Alright," Max shrugged and walked out the apartment and down the hallway. She knocked on the door and met the grumpy face of the 45 year old. He was not preserved well. 

"What you want?" he grumbled. 

Max turned and saw Cindy peaking out of thier apartment door. She turned back toward the fat smelly man and quickly pulled up her top then pulled it down and ran back to her apartment. 

"Crazy bitch," she heard the man rumble before the door closed. 

Cindy and Max laughed and fell on the floor together. 

"Aiight," Cindy said. "Your turn boo." 

The two women sat up on thier elbows and looked at each other. 

"Truth or Dare," Max asked Cindy. 

"Aiight, Dare," Cindy said. 

That mischivious smile returned to Max's face. "I dare you," She began. "To kiss me." 

Original Cindy looked deep into the eyes of her friends and asked, "You sure you want to make that dare." 

"Yeah," Max said. "Your fine and I ain't blind either. You know if you don't do the dare, you'll have to take the penalty." 

"Oh and what's the penalty," Cindy asked, sucked into the rising sexual tension of the momment. 

"Well," Max said moving closer. "I might have to spank you." 

"That won't be necessary," Cindy said. "But it might be fun, snother time." 

Cindy came forward and captured Max's full lips in her own. They shared a tender and warm kiss for all of five minutes. Cindy was suprised how invested Max was in the kiss. 

"My turn," Cindy told Max. "Truth or dare?" 

"Truth," Max said. 

"Are you ploting on Original Cindy with this little game?" Cindy asked. 

Max definatly looked like a mischivous cat when she looked at her this time. "Yeah, I am." 

"You don't have too," Cindy told her. 

"But it's fun," Max told her, then grabbed the other woman's shirt and pulled her close to her again. "I've wanted to touch you for a long time." 

"You can't be sure it ain't the alcohol." 

Max smiled. "It ain't the alcohol." She pulled Cindy close and kisseed her deeply. 

Whatever had gotten to Max, Cindy was with her. She let Max have control and it was rare for her to give control to anyone, she liked being the dominant member of the relationship, but for some reason she let Max do it her way. 

So it was Max who traced soft kisses down her neck, lifted her shirt and gently sucked on each breast. Max's soft mouth on her already taunt nipples had her getting very wet. Max didn't stop her kisses, she traveled lower and lower like some animal sneeking out it's prey. Well, Max was part cat. Cindy didn't hesitated to lift her hips so Max could pull off her pants. And as soon as that was out of the way, Max greeted Cindy's pleasure center with her soft mouth. She drove Cindy mad with her manipulations, her mouth and fingers all seemed so skilled, seemed to know exactly what they were doing. Her organsim arrived with such feirceness, she was sure the man Max flashed down the wall could hear her. 

"I've been waiting a long time to make you do that," Max said when Cindy recovered. 

Cindy couldn't react to that statement. "You ain't have to wait Boo, all you had to do was ask."   
  
  


   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/lady_vader21/FanWork.html
   [2]: mailto:Lady_Vader21@yahoo.com



End file.
